


Gee I Really Love You and We're Gonna Get Married

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: There had been dancing, talking, laughing, photos, he'd spun around so much at one point he was sure he was going to either faint or puke.  But the truth is he'd had such fun.





	

Rafael held onto Liv for a very long time, kissing her shoulder.

“I'm so glad you were here tonight.” He mumbled.

“Where else was I going to be?” Liv asked, pulling away and looking at him. “You're still glowing.”

“I know. Thank you so much for standing up for me.”

“That’s what friends are for, Rafael. I can't believe you're married before me though.”

“You’ve got the right one waiting in the wings…the man has the patience of Job.”

“Don’t I know it?” Liv smiled. “Tonight was wonderful.”

“It really was. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“God, have we been apart for that long since we met?”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “This might be harder than I originally imagined.”

“Roaming charges will be a bitch but text me, let me know you're alright. Let me know you're having fun. Have a wonderful flight and a great honeymoon.”

“I love you, Liv.”

“I love you too.” She kissed his cheek. It was hard to extract herself from his embrace but she did, and then she hugged Trevor. “Congratulations, Trevor.”

“Thank you. Are you guys taking Pippa home in the other limo?”

“Yes. We’re all going to be just fine. You two go and start your lives together.”

Trevor smiled and took Rafael’s hand. He was still saying goodbye to people, blowing kisses and such. This was mostly because he was tipsy. Usually Rafael wasn’t so jubilant, even at celebrations. He was a pretty good false extrovert but the two hour limit on his manufactured excitement had expired.

“Annie, can you take us around the park when we get back to Manhattan?” Trevor asked as the driver was finally about to close he and Rafael into the stretch limo.

“Sure thing, Mr. Langan.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t a moment between Trevor getting on his seatbelt and Rafael pouncing on him just like Blanche would after a long day.

“We’re married.” He whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between his lips.

“Yes we are.” Trevor smiled. “Do you feel any different?”

“I feel giddy.”

“That’s likely the champagne.”

“No,” Rafael shook his head, kissing Trevor. “I'm excited. I can't believe you're my husband. I have the most beautiful, magnificent husband in the whole wide world.”

“Ditto.”

“I love you so much.” Rafael cooed, his hand reaching down to stroke Trevor’s lap.

“I love you too, babe.”

“I've had to keep my hands off you for the past three hours and it was soooo hard.”

“You didn’t have to.” Trevor reminded him. “That certainly wasn’t one of the rules.”

“But I did…because I just wanted to pounce and that would've been so unbecoming.”

“We’re married now, I think you're allowed to pounce.”

Rafael had been nervous during the ceremony. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, or drop the ring. At the last minute he hadn’t carried the index card where he’d written the finer points of his vows and forgot almost everything. Going from his gut, and the broken shards of his memory, wasn’t easy but he thought he did OK. Since Trevor cried it was likely a slam dunk. 

Rafael had almost gotten through the entire thing when the priest wrapped their hands together in the sash after they lit their two candles into one and said “what God has joined together, no one can tear asunder”. He turned to look at his mother, sitting in the front row, clutching hands with his Aunt Isabelle. They were both crying. Lucia Barba was not a crier. Her son had seen her cry more than once in his life, it was usually out of frustration, occasionally out of sadness. 

But these clearly weren't those kinds of tears. And when she blew him a kiss, Rafael started crying too. He tried to hide it but it seemed as if everyone knew. Trevor gently wiped his tears as they were finally declared married and shared their first kiss of the entire day. Being apart from each other most of the day hadn’t been easy and Rafael wanted more, but they had to rush to do their pictures as party goers were led to a cocktail and hor d'oeuvres half hour.

“I haven’t kissed you all day.” Rafael was attempting to devour Trevor’s neck.

“We have the rest of our lives. We don’t have to cram it all in.”

“You're so sexy when you say things like cram it all in. The dirtiest things run through my mind.”

“It doesn’t take much to have the dirtiest things running through your mind.” Trevor laughed. “You should see all the great pictures on my phone, babe, I didn’t even take all of these. I remember at one point my sister had my phone, Pippa had my phone, I think your mother even had my phone. It did more rounds than a frat boy at a kegger. I can't wait to see the insanity.”

“Where’s my phone?” Rafael asked, having the one moment of panic that stopped him from mauling his husband.

“Tap your left breast pocket.” 

He did and then he smiled because it was there. He wondered just how many pictures he, or someone else, had taken on it tonight. Rafael wasn’t drunk but he was nice and tipsy. There had been dancing, talking, laughing, photos, he'd spun around so much at one point he was sure he was going to either faint or puke. But the truth is he'd had such fun. The wedding and reception was everything it was supposed to be. Friends and family dined, danced, sang, and loved each other.

“Babe, let's take a picture for Instagram.”

“Yeah, OK.” Rafael wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

“You're making duck lips, Rafi. Don’t do that.”

“OK, OK, right, take the picture.”

“Open your eyes and hold up your ring finger.”

Trevor made sure Rafael’s eyes were open. Both of their faces fit into the camera and he snapped the photo. He shared the photo on IG immediately, settling on a nice filter. ‘ _Gone to the chapel, or the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens. Guess who’s married_?’ #love of my life #mrandmrbarba #hubbyhubby. Trevor added a bunch of hearts and popping champagne bottles before hitting share.

“We are so cute.” He kissed Rafael.

“You are so cute.” Rafael got down on his knees in the limo between Trevor’s legs. “I want to eat you up.”

“Rafi…”

“Relax, cuchura.” He stroked Trevor’s erection beneath the Italian silk of his dress pants. 

He looked so damn handsome in his tuxedo. All six feet five inches of him looked amazing in an Armani peak lapel black tuxedo. He wore a white dress shirt and a deep purple bow tie to go with the wedding colors of black, crème, and purple. He also wore a fantastic pair of Hugo Boss square lace up oxfords, the same purple as his tie. He looked good enough to indulge in and that’s what Rafael planned to do.

“Don’t get anything on my tux.” Trevor leaned back, he knew Rafael wanted what he wanted. It wasn’t like Trevor didn’t want it too. He hadn’t been blown in the back seat in the longest. His fantasies may have been vanilla but he still had fantasies.

“I plan to lick you clean.” Rafael unzipped his slacks, slipping a hand inside to find the source of his desire. “Don’t pull my hair.”

“I know.” Trevor smirked, closing his eyes as he reached up to grab the safety bar. He knew he was about to go on the ride of his life. Rafael loved to tease him with his lips and his tongue. He loved to nibble with his teeth. Tonight he went straight for the deep throat action, and Trevor went into orbit. “Ohhh God.”

He gripped the safety bar until his knuckles were white, moaning louder than was probably appropriate. Trevor was pretty sure the partition wasn’t soundproof but right now he didn’t give much of a damn. He whimpered, stroking Rafael’s hair as he bit down on another long moan. The man really was the master of a damn fine blow job. Rafael Barba was excellent at everything; had been an overachiever since he was in kindergarten. One thing he definitely knew how to do better than anyone was satisfy Trevor. He knew how to touch him, tease him, lick him, suck him, and do things that Trevor wasn’t sure he could say the right words for but Rafael surely knew how to do them.

“Rafi, Rafi, ohhh baby!”

He didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to come and have the bliss end. But Trevor couldn’t exactly control his body. He gripped Rafael’s shoulder, tried to get a little reprieve, but they were both at the point of no return. He put his fist in his mouth, screaming around it. Rafael meant business when he said he was going to lick him clean. He was so gentle as he straightened Trevor’s clothes and then climbed into his lap for a passionate kiss.

“I love you.” He murmured against his lips.

“I love you too, Rafael.”

“Where are you taking me? I don’t even know where this limo is going.”

“It’s a surprise. I'm sure we’ll be there soon. Buckle up for safety.”

Rafael grinned, sliding down in the seat beside Trevor and putting on his seatbelt. He was tired, it had been a long day, but he still had the fire going in his belly. He wanted more champagne and some sex and then to sleep for hours on end. They weren't leaving on their honeymoon until Sunday morning so that left another day in the city. Rafael was sure it would be at a nice hotel, he just didn’t know which one. He was happy to hand the reins to Trevor for all wedding plans. But he was still picking off five star places in his brain, wondering which one he would be laying his head in tonight.

“Tell me something.” Trevor said, stroking his fingers through Rafael’s hair.

“Anything.”

“What was your favorite moment tonight?”

“Oh that’s easy. Do you, Rafael Elon Barba take Trevor Daniel Langan to be your lawfully wedded husband? I almost laughed because the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. But it was the good crazy; it was the best crazy. What was yours?”

“Our first dance.”

“Yes, you ugly cried.” Rafael glanced up at him. “I think you owe me $20.”

“I’ll pay you in trade.”

“Ooh, spicy.” He laughed. The limo was slowing down and the partition came halfway down. Rafael couldn’t help but laugh. Poor Annie the limo driver didn’t know what she was in for so she was taking every precaution.

“We’re here, Mr. Langan.”

“Lovely, Annie, thank you.”

“I’ll get the door.”

Rafael undid his seatbelt, taking Trevor’s face in his hands and kissing him. Trevor smiled and caressed Rafael’s hands. They had 30 seconds or so before they had to let in the whole world again so enjoying this moment was important. Annie opened the door. Trevor got out of his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. He reached his hand in for Rafael. When he climbed out, the assistant district attorney smiled.

“Aww, Trevor, the Waldorf.”

“Two nights and one day of absolute luxury.”

“This is so perfect.” Rafael leaned into his husband’s body. His husband, holy hell that was awesome and scary all at the same time.

“Annie, you have been the best.” He pulled a billfold from his pocket and peeled off two $100 bills. “You made our special day so effortless and we thank you.”

“We really thank you.” Rafael said.

“Have a wonderful night,” Annie smiled. “And congratulations again.”

She got back in the limo and drove off. It was just after 10 o’clock, there was still plenty of activity on and around Fifth Avenue. The rain wasn’t stopping anyone. Trevor was holding Rafael’s hand but he stopped him just as they were about to walk in.

“I could really use a smoke…it’s been a long day.”

“Alright.” Trevor smiled.

“And what about our babies? I just thought about it, around this time we would’ve walked the dogs for the night. Who’s taking care of them while we’re away?”

“My parents are staying at the condo.” Trevor replied. “Don’t worry, they're sleeping in the guest room and they're going to take very good care of the dogs while we honeymoon.”

“And they know everything about Blanche?” Rafael asked, pulling a sterling silver cigarette case from inside his suit jacket. He slipped a cigarette between his lips, feeling around for a lighter that he just didn’t have. “Son of a bitch.”

Trevor smiled, pulling a lighter from his pocket. He lit the cigarette as Rafael leaned in.

“Gracias, mi amor. Now your parents know everything about Blanche, right?”

“That’s she's a spoiled monster…of course they do.”

“I'm serious. They know only to feed her the organic treats and where all of her favorite sweaters and hats are, right? It’s chilly in the mornings so she prefers a hat on her walks. They know she only has the Deer Park water and to always leave the toilet seats down because Dan will drink from the toilet right?”

“I left them a long list. They will be fine and so will the babies. I want you to shake every worry from your head.”

Rafael nodded, leaning against Trevor. He probably shouldn’t be worried about the dogs on their wedding night but his life was pretty regimented so knowing he was leaving it for two weeks, Rafael had to make sure that everything was in order. The Langans would surely take care of things, even if he was uncomfortable with someone living in his house for two weeks. Rafael was even more uncomfortable that the someone was his in-laws. He just imagined them rummaging through his medicine cabinet or plundering around until they found the secret sex toy drawer. The bedroom door would've been closed off and locked if it wasn’t where the dogs slept.

“You should go inside, cuchura, I don’t want you getting wet.”

“You're getting wet.” Trevor reasoned.

“One of us is enough. I’ll be right in, I just want to get a little fresh air.”

“You're alright?”

“I'm wonderful.” Rafael replied, and meant it. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Trevor’s lips. “Give me about 10 minutes; I’ll be right up.”

“Here’s your key.” Trevor took plastic card from the inside of his tuxedo jacket. “We’re on the 22nd floor. Do you want the lighter too?”

Rafael nodded. Trevor handed it to him. He squeezed his hand as he was about to walk away but Rafael pulled him close again. Trevor smiled, closing his eyes and leaning down for a kiss. He knew he wouldn’t be able to but it might be fun to try to convince Rafael to keep the facial hair. He remembered that, and those piercing green eyes, was the first thing that attracted him across a crowded bar the first time he ever saw him all those years ago.

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette after Trevor walked inside, Rafael looked down at his wedding band. Good lord, he was married. There was nothing wrong with that, he was not about to have a massive attack of conscience. It was actually something to smile about. 

So he leaned on the wall that wasn’t quite saturated from the light rain, smoked, and smiled about it. Rafael Barba was married to the man of his dreams. He was married to the man of many people’s dreams. He couldn’t help but smirk thinking of how many people were heartbroken that Trevor Langan was now off the market.

Rafael smashed his cigarette under his Ferragamo dress shoe before lighting another. He and Trevor were going to be hidden away until they left for the airport on Sunday morning…this might be the last time he saw outside until then. That was nothing to complain about. No one in their right mind would complain about being in a luxury hotel suite with the person they were madly in love with. The cigarettes were a nice way to come down from an adventurous night and a stressful week. 

Rafael took his iPhone from his inside jacket pocket and turned on the camera. Cigarette dangling from his lips like a Cuban Johnny Cash, he snapped a picture. He then shared that picture on his IG page. ‘ _Last selfie ever. Well, maybe not but I am married now and I would rather have his gorgeous, blissful face in all of my pictures than be alone. Let the honeymoon begin_ ’. #married #MrLangan #selfie #Waldorf

000

It was called the Queen Anne suite, the nicest signature suite in the hotel. All the furniture was in the style of the former Tudor queen, the rugs something straight out of King Henry’s court. It was quiet when Rafael walked in, the lights dimmed and the heavy maroon curtains open to show the amazing view of Park Avenue below. He walked into the bedroom, the filmy material atop the four-poster marriage bed pulled up so not to obstruct his view. Trevor was lying there, naked. Rafael smiled, biting his lip. He slowly pulled his phone from his inside pocket, never taking his eyes off his husband.

“Do you mind if I…?” he asked.

“These aren’t going to make it into the wedding album, I'm afraid.”

Rafael turned into Herb Ritts with his camera, taking photographs of the lovely naked form from as many angles as he could. He was like the statue of David, with a bigger cock. Rafael had marveled at Trevor’s body from the first time he saw it. Seven years later and he was still marveling.

“Touch yourself, cuchura.”

“It’s much more fun when you touch me.” Trevor replied.

“That’s what you want?” Rafael unbuttoned his purple Ralph Lauren tuxedo jacket, started loosening his tie.

“Come to bed; I want you to make love to me.”

He started to undress a little faster. The tie came undone, he slid it off his neck and onto the floor. Then the jacket hit the floor as he slipped out of his shoes. White dress shirt, slim cut tuxedo pants, purple trouser socks, and undershirt. Rafael was down to a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs as he made his way over to the bed. Trevor held up his hand.

“You need to be naked, Counselor. How about a little reciprocity here.”

Rafael pushed the underwear down his legs and off his feet. When Trevor opened his arms, all he could do was fall into them. Breathless with anticipation and from his husband’s passionate kisses, Rafael almost felt like it was the first time.

“Do you remember the first time, Trevor?” he whispered.

“The first time what?”

“The first time we made love?”

“You were a little rusty,” Trevor stroked his chest. “You were nervous but eager to be pleased.”

“You reminded me it was like riding a bike, which was cliché but adorable. I needed a two day reprieve afterward…it was more like riding a thoroughbred.”

“Stop.” Trevor laughed.

“I was so fuckin crazy about you.” Rafael caressed his face. “I couldn’t believe we were in bed together.”

“And now?”

Rafael smiled, almost feral. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, slipping it under Trevor’s ass and hips. He smelled so damn good, the cologne he wore mixing with the sweat and pheromones of his skin to make a scent that was distinctly Trevor. It drove Rafael wild.

“Now I know how to please you.” He replied. “I know each and every spot on your body that makes you moan. I know what excites you and what doesn’t. I know you, Trevor Langan, inside and out. I love you so much. I'm going to stop talking now and show you.”

That was just fine with Trevor. Conversation was amazing, silence was amazing; Rafael Barba was utterly amazing. Tonight they had been joined in holy matrimony. It didn’t get much more amazing than that.

***


End file.
